The Cat and His Girl
by Ryumeiko
Summary: What happens when a hollow mask cracks? Nel got turned into a kid. Grimmjow gets turned into a cat. Read to find out what happened to Grimmjow and Nel while Ichigo was busy defeating Aizen. Rated T for a certain blue-haired espada's potty mouth. GrimmXNel
1. The Discovery

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, Tite Kubo does otherwise Byakuya wouldn't have died.**

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hello everyone. This is my first fanfic so please review! **

**The story starts out after Ichigo defends Grimmjow from Nnduring but before Nel transforms. I was reading about a Grimmjow turning into a cat story and suddenly I thought of Nel and I was wondering what happens if you combine the two...**

* * *

**The Cat and His Girl**

**Chapter 1: The Discovery**

Ichigo Kurosaki's luck was running out fast. His hollow mask was not an option since it was spent on the fight with Grimmjow and he never got the chance to be healed by Orihime in the first place. He was even starting to question why he fought Nnoitra Gilga, the Quinta Espada, instead of grabbing Nel and Orihime and taking his chances with out-shunpoing/sonidoing Nnoitra with a chance to recuperate later. The said Espada was about to bring his final blow down on the substitute shinigami when a bleeding blur lept in and roughly shoved a wide-eyed Ichigo out of the way.

"Fuck!" the figure swore as the Quinta Espada slammed Santa Teresa into the figure's side. If it wasn't for the figure's hollow mask fragment near his jaw, his face would have been as wrecked as the rest of him. With blood leaking out of a wound dangerously close to his lungs, he struggled to pull his battered body into a fighting stance while gripping onto Pantera like a cane. Finally, his debt with strawberry-head was paid. He hated owing people favors. Shinigami especially.

"Hoh, Grimmjow," Nnoitra sneered, "Since when did you start caring about—" The leering spoon-head was cut short by a piercing crack coming from the Sexta Espada. The said person's jagged mask fragment suddenly gained a large fracture, almost splitting the fragment cleanly into two.

"Not good, really damn not good," Grimmjow thought. His reiatsu was already shot from a fight with a certain Kurosaki. Now even more was leaking from the break. Nnoitra's lopsided grin stretched a few more inches.

"This is getting interesting, let's see if history repeats itself." And those were the last words the electric blue-haired Espada heard before his world went dark.

* * *

Grimmjow woke up with a throbbing head and jaw-ache (if there is such a thing). The first thing his blue eyes opened to was a waterfall of saliva pouring out of a green-haired arrancar brat.

"The hell!" he yelled, scrambling backwards, but only to find he was on all fours. Were his injuries really that bad? The sexta Espada struggled to stand before the pain hit him.

"Damn," he thought aloud, "This sure is fucking humiliating." But still, it looked like most of the major wounds had closed off. The girl's drool seemed to have some healing properties despite how revolting the method was to use them. He looked around, was it just him or did Hueco Mundo look larger than usual? He was also positive the arrancar brat didn't used to be at his eye level.

"Whoa, Nel thinks the kitty talked!"

Grimmjow broke from his train of thought to find the same brat staring at him like he was some freak show. He was getting pissed fast.

"Fucking say that again, and I'll make sure ya won't have the ability to think again!" he growled.

"No, Nel is serious, kitty even sounds like the Sexta Espada Grimmjow Jeagerjaques," Nel reasoned. Her eyes were growing wider and wider by the second as she started to think about something. Grimmjow's already thin patience was drying out quick. He hated it when people cracked jokes about his resurrection.

"I AM the freakin sexta Espada ya b—" He caught sight of two gray paws underneath him. And just how the hell did a cat get underneath him? Wait, when he moved his right hand, the right paw moved. When he moved his left hand, the left paw moved. Connecting the dots, a sudden realization hit him. He quickly scanned the surroundings of the desert in hope for some pool of water. There. His eyes zoomed in by the puddle of healing drool next to Nel. It would have to do. Ignoring the pain he felt on his right side, Grimmjow crawled towards the small puddle. His next words definitely confirmed his theory.

"WHY THE FUCK AM I A FUCKING CAT!"

* * *

**A/N:**

**Dun, dun, dun... so there you have it. Please review and tell me if you like it! Also, I usually update once a week so be waiting for more...**


	2. Powers

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, the only Bleach I have are the ones used to clean stuff.**

* * *

**A/N: And here's Chapter 2. I will be in San Francisco next week so I'll try to update Chapter 3 next week but I can't guarantee it. Please review, review, review. I'd really like to know what you think :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Powers**

Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, the Sexta Espada, was suddenly transformed into a friggin cat. No, it couldn't even be a panther like how he was in his former adjunchas state. It just had to be a goddam CAT. He gazed into the pool of spit seethingly (is that even a word?)dumbstruck . A blue cat, with a cracked mask fragment identical to Grimmjow's, glared right back. Well at least he was actually a rather large cat. Similar to exotic crossbreeds between domestic cats with wild ones usually featured on Discovery Channel (1). His day had gone from thrilling (when fighting Ichigo) to not so great (after the battle) to **crappy **(what sane person is happy they get shrunk into a cat?).

"So I'm a cat now," Grimmjow repeated stupidly, still in shock. Nel nodded but then shook her head.

"No, no, no, Nel is pretty sure Aoi (2) has always been a cat. Nel don't think it's possible for scary Espada to turn into cat. Too strange," Nel reasoned. Now **that **comment shook the Sexta-Espada-turned-cat out of his stupor.

"And just why the hell am I Aoi? That's a girl's name for Kami's sake," Grimmjow growled, "If you're gonna come up with a shitty name make it a non-pansy one. Even a brat like ya should be able to tell that my voice ain't sound like a bitch's—and number two, I **am** the Sexta Espada, baka(3), just let me prove it to ya." Grimmjow wasn't sure if it could even work, but he summoned his reiatsu, preparing to set off a cero. Even though it wasn't even a Grand Rey Cero, it sure felt like he was setting one off. As he let it fly, he felt very drained.

* * *

If a cat could smirk, Grimmjow would be a prime example. One of the remaining pillars still not incinerated from the recent high reiatsu duels in the vicinity now shared the same fate as it's neighboring pillars. Hah, so he wasn't so hopeless after all! Now to experiment with a round of sonido...Nel's voice suddenly broke the Espada-cat's thoughts.

"Why can't Nel do that?" the girl said frowning.

"Well you're still a brat so of course ya can't,"Grimmjow stated as if it was obvious," Wait but then why did Aizen wast his time turning you into an Arrancar?"

"Because Nel is a very special masochist lady," Nel returned, batting her eye-lashes at him. The blue cat sweat-dropped.

"As if."

"It's true," she pouted, "Nel used to be Tres Espada and Nel outranked Mr. Scary Espada to the boot."

"Oi, that's pushing it, no way ya used to be an—wait, your mask is cracked too."

"So NOW you realize how great and powerful and masochist Nel is."

"Where's your number?"

"What number?"

"...Your fucking Espada tatoo."

"Yay! You believe Nel. Oh that number..wait you can't look behind a lady's back!"

"Ah, thanks."

"No seriously, Nel want's you to stop! Stop it you peverted, high-testerone leveled cat!" Grimmjow sweatdropped again. Where was this brat learning her language? then again, he shouldn't be talking. Reaching with his right paw, he managed to pull down the back-collar to find a large black number boring into his eyes.

**3**

So they were in the same boat. Not only that, but the brat screaming her lungs out at 'Mr. Aoi/Pevert/Scary Espada/High-testerone leveled cat' was actually Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, former Tres Espada who had been missing for years. Back then, he had been the newly appointed Noveno (9th) Espada. Not the closest (why would a pacifist want to converse with a blood-thirsty violent sadist), but he'd seen her during meetings. He felt like an idiot. Seriously? Her appearance (basically a mini-version of her adult-from and her name) were tell-tale signs. Good news was she still didn't remember her past clearly otherwise she'd be using her old, shitty 'holier that thou' attitude towards him. The one thing he and Nnoitra agreed on was her unstandable attitude. Unlike spoon-head, he didn't go around challenging her to fights every single day. But then, she was rumored to be incredibly childish outside of battle. Huh, it looks like it expanded ten-fold when she shrunk to a brat.

Suddenly, the spiritual pressure around them increased. A hollow roar soon followed.

* * *

**Omake**

**(WARNING: It might be a bit long…)**

**(1)**

**Nel: What's Discovery Channel? **

**Grimmjow: Well…**

_One day err...night in Las Noches, Aizen called a meeting. "My dear Espadas, in preparation for kidnapping Inuoe Orihime, I would like for everyone to be acquainted with the human culture." The ex-shinigami gestured towards a television set. "Thus I have brought in a projector the humans call a TV, meeting dismissed." _

_Over the next few days, the Espada became fascinated with this strange contraption. Stark and Lilynette enjoyed watching True Grit, Barragan found the anti-aging cosmetic ads a marvel, Harribel was intrigued by Shark Week, Ulquiorra thought Batman was interesting but considered that Discovery Channel would be the best to watch to research what a human's habitat would best be like for their future captive, and learn about the mortal world's terrain for Aizen-sama. Strangely Szayel also backed up the Quarto Espada's idea…but the Espadas really didn't want to know why, thus everyone decided to stick with Discovery Channel._

…**.And that's that.**

**Ichigo: **_***randomly pops up out of nowhere because of main character privileges* **_**Wait, but then how did you get connection for your TV from Hueco Mundo?**

**Grimmjow: **_***scratches head***_** I ain't sure but I think Aizen wished on the Hogyoku…**

**Ichigo: **_*** o_O* **_**Oi, is he supposed to use the Hogyoku on that kinda stuff?**

* * *

**(2) Aoi means blue in Japanese, usually a girl name**

**(3) baka means idiot, moron, (stuff to that extent) in Japanese, watch a lot of anime subbed, and I guarantee you one of the first words you'll catch onto is baka**

******A/N: And that's a wrap. I poked some fun at the Espadas' resurrection in the omake but didn't do everyone's 'cause I sorta got lazy. Hopefully y'all (yes I'm Texan but it's easier to say than "you all") liked it so please review!**


End file.
